


Let This Moment Last Forever.

by lightruined



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, F/M, Original Character(s), Shameless Smut, murder and sex oh my!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightruined/pseuds/lightruined
Summary: Zenos seeks to corrupt the Warrior.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 28





	Let This Moment Last Forever.

When Zenos’ lips twist into the horror that is his smile, he promises carnage and agony without speaking a word. The flowers of the Royal Menagerie gathers and gathers in the wind of a descending storm, and it is beautiful, beautiful just like the rotting bodies that were strewn across the flowerbeds. Flowers of pink of white are tainted in crimson and gore. The spark of his heartbeat is a quiet oath to make the Warrior suffer. It is the spark to invite the Warrior into his grasp, to _live_ before they die.

The Warrior is still, quiet as the heavens open as rain spits from the darkening clouds; growing just as bleak as his heart. The seas of her eyes are filled with the muted flames of rage as a hand reaches to grace her own lips. They are stained in his crimson, after teeth sunk down, down into his cheek in the wake of a kiss of deception. It exposed the white of cheekbones. His lifeblood still drips and drips from the hollow of his right cheek.

His gaze flicks to the heavy rise and fall of her chest. Each breath, he wants to consume and choke.

Words are not birthed from their throats for a time. There is only silence, save for the sound of battle beginning anew within the halls of Ala Mhigo.

Desire and obsession are powerful, powerful as the hope living in the Warrior’s heart. It guts him slowly, and nothingness spills.

“I am a child of Ala Mhigo,” the Warrior, whispers, finally speaking—hand trembling before a tongue licks Zenos’ crimson off her fingers, and a pleased, pleased noise of contentment follows.

“That makes your corruption, all that sweeter,” Zenos says, cotton rustling as he steps forward. “How do I taste?”

“Like Chocobo shit,” she says.

Such words only serve to widen the ugly smile upon his lips before his head inclines. His own tongue swipes across, to beside his lips, to catch droplets sliding down of what remains of porcelain skin upon his right cheek.

“I taste of poison. It is pleasant, would you not say? Just like honey. Sickeningly sweet, when it should not be.”

“We go together. If I am to die here today, I will bring you into death’s grasp too. I hate you; I loathe you. I _will_ kill you.”

Zenos’ arms spread wide; gaze sultry.

“Do it, my dear friend—my dear enemy. I welcome it. It will be satisfying.”

The Warrior strides forward before her fingers curl into the cloth of his shirt; silent fury twisting the corner of her lips down as she frowns and frowns. She drags him to her level, and he hums softly. In the little sun shining, light reflects and rebounds off the silver knife he withdraws from his belt. It twists into her abdomen, and it is not gentle like a lover’s touch. His chuckle is dark, dark in her ear.

“You should not have hesitated, puppet,” he murmurs. She does not grasp, but a quiet moan slips from lips as red as the lifeblood running through their veins. “Now, dance for me.”

She pushes and pushes, as they twirl in their steps; a different dance before a final threshold is crossed. They laugh with the dark of death in their hearts. Agony, agony it is sweet when she sinks the knife he twisted into her gut, into his thigh.

Zenos does not yield when she tries to shove him to the ground. He does not yield when the Warrior’s lips pull back in a snarl to expose sharp canines. They crawl into a garden of death, blood staining their mouths as they collide. Zenos’ fingers curl into the locks of the Warrior and pull—when she seeks to settle on top of his chest. Teeth sink into the flesh of a lip.

“I want you to _die_ ,” she murmurs.

“I want to see you _live_ before you die,” Zenos mumbles. “You are so beautiful with my blood on your face. You are _so_ beautiful when you are _mine_.”

Her hands seek his throat, hands curling—as nails dig into flesh. A breathless laughter spill from her mouth as madness dance among those blue, blue eyes.

“I am yours only until we perish,” she whispers, mouth falling open as scarred hands settled on his chest. She is so, so _full_ when he fills her. Hips cant, again and again as eyes flutter to a close. Among the dark, the pain and the pleasure consumes. His fingers that curl around her throat, cuts like a sword. Fire down below, builds and grows, until finally—

Zenos slips a knife between the cage of ribs, just below her heart and pushes hard.

“ _Let me see you live before we die_ ,” he says, with false gentleness lacing his tone. The Warrior slides the knife from the flesh. Her eyes as wide as the moon, but she smiles and smiles. “All for you.”

She trembles when swells of pleasure roll through her body as she returns the favor. She lets out a shuddering breath, before the steel of the knife sinks down—down into Zenos’ exposed chest. Eyes roll back as she collapses beside him. The horror of his smile returns when she grows cold as the rotting corpses around them.

The cold hand of death, curls around their stuttering hearts; beating out of time, one after another.

They lived before they died.


End file.
